Of Passion and Trust
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This is the second part in my Adorable/Bottom Kili series, these stories will be stand alone one-shots, featuring Kili with different partners. SUMMARY: Kili and Thorin are forced to stay the night at the Prancing Pony and what kind of dwarf would Thorin be if he let this golden opportunity pass? Especially when there's only one bed. SLASH Thorin/Kili


**Yay here come the second part and remember they're all stand alone stories so you don't have to read the first one to be able to read this one :)**

**WARNING: SLASH, SEX and FLUFF**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

**The Hobbit  
Series: Adorable/Bottom Kili, pre hobbit  
Part 2: "Of Passion and Trust", Kili/Thorin**

* * *

It was pouring outside, not raining so much that you were drenched in seconds from the moment you stepped out from your door but raining so much that it was as if a gigantic bucket of water was being poured constantly down. Floods had already been created and flowed down roads, and hillsides creating a massive wall of water that moved across middle-earth. Rain like this had not been seen in many years and people were starting to fear that it would never end; some even whispered that it was the Valar that made it rain and that they were displeased but that did not concern our two travelers.

Thorin was riding on his black pony, Cadhras, he was soaked to the bones, and even beyond his skin. He and Kili, who had accompanied him on this small journey from Ered Luin to a small village just beyond Bree, were both tired and hungry when they had been caught in the downpour. Thorin was riding a step ahead of his nephew who was huddled in his cloak and an extra cloak, teeth clattering from the cold.

"Don't worry, it's not far until we reach Bree!" Thorin shouted his voice barely reaching Kili over the rain.

Kili was tired, hungry and wet. They had been travelling for a few hours already and he could not wait to get away from the rain and into a warm house with a fire going. It would be even better if they would reach their home but Kili knew that was too much to ask for after all they still had a few days journey ahead of them before they would reach Ered Luin.

By the time Thorin and Kili reached Bree, they were both cold and hungry, shivering from the rain, Kili more so than Thorin. For some reason Kili had never been good with the cold, which was kind of funny as Thorin and Fili both liked it when it was chilly while Kili preferred staying inside by the fire when the temperature got colder. There was almost no one outside except for people moving in between the Prancing Pony and a shop or two, everyone else in the village had gathered in their homes or the tavern. Kili could see it in the way his uncle's forehead wrinkled, it would not be easy finding a place to stay that evening it did not take a genius to figure that out.

It was loud and many people were crammed into the prancing pony, laughter, song and loud voices filling the tavern. Thorin scanned the space, making sure there was no one out to hurt them or possible make trouble, not that one could ever know at places like this. Making sure he had a good grip on his nephew's arm, Thorin made his way through the crowded room to the counter where a middle-aged man with thinning hair and a somewhat stressed face was working like crazy to keep up with the shouts of "more beer" and "I want some butter with the bread" and occasional "I need a room".

"How can I help you Master Dwarf?" asked the man when Thorin finally got the man's attention.

"We need lodging for the night."

"I'm afraid Master Dwarf that there are very few rooms left, and those that are… well privacy is not something you will find in them," apologized the man.

Thorin was just about to reply when a very drunk man, tall and broad over the shoulders almost pushed him into the counter from behind, slinging an arm around Kili.

"Well, well, well… what's a pretty lass like you doing here in Bree?" slurred the stranger.

Kili looked uncomfortable and who would not in a situation like the one he had found himself in, a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks spreading all the way to his ears. Thorin growled low in his throat when he saw the strangers hand on the younger dwarf.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'll remove your hands fro-"Thorin was interrupted by the drunkard.

"Looks like someone is jealous! But I cannot fault you for that, she's a fine piece of skirt that she is!"

Stepping away from his nephew the man slapped Kili on his ass hard, eliciting a squeak from the dwarf in question and a death glare from Thorin who did not hesitate to pull Kili closer. Kili, cold and somewhat shaken by what had just happened did not mind the closeness; in fact he pressed himself even closer to his uncle, happy that he was not alone. Especially if more people thought of him in the same way the drunken man had. He knew he did not look like a standard dwarf, being slimmer and having no beard, but to be mistaken for a dwarf lass, that stung.

"I'm so sorry for Haldor, he never knows when to keep his hands and mouth in check," once again apologized the man behind the counter, whose name was Fálán.

Fálán was the second son of the owner of the Prancing Pony and although he had never seen the dark haired dwarf who was standing in front of him, he had heard others talk about him. Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf from Erebor and apparently royalty, not that it mattered much in Bree. Not that Fálán knew anything much of the world outside of Bree, but even he with his untrained eye could see the regal way the dwarf moved and in the way he spoke that he was no common dwarf on a journey. And if his father had taught him anything then that was to show respect to those above you and to those that pay you, displeasing a dwarf and a royal one at that was never good for business.

"Please Master Dwarf, you and your Lady must be very tired, we have one room left with a bed big enough for two, let me show it to you and if it's to your liking then it's yours for the night," said Fálán.

"We thank you Master Fálán for that is good news," said Thorin tightening his grip on Kili when he felt his nephew move, "we've been travelling far this day and we're both tired and hungry."

The two dwarves followed Fálán up the stairs and away from the loud noises from the tavern. All the way to the room, Thorin had his arm wrapped around Kili's waist, whilst they walked behind the man. It was a nice room, cleaner and somewhat more spacious than those Thorin had stayed in before at the tavern. There was a bed made for two, covered in thick furs, a wooden drawer with beautiful engravings on it, and a small table with three chairs beside it.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Yes."

"Good, I shall send for some food for you then Master Dwarf," said Fálán before turning towards Kili bowing slightly, "My lady."

Just as Fálán closed the door leaving Thorin and Kili alone in the room, Kili swatted Thorin on the arm, glaring at his uncle. Thorin on the other hand actually smirked, putting down his things before he sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe you uncle!"

"What? We got a room did we not?"

"They think I'm a girl!" exclaimed Kili.

Thorin chuckled softly at the young dwarf standing in front of him, and although it was a humorous chuckle it still filled him with sadness. How easy would it not be if it was only ignorant men that thought of Kili as a woman but it had been used many times by spiteful dwarves trying to hurt his young nephew and that was what hurt.

"I know and I am sorry nephew but it was all their own making."

"You could have set them straight! You could have told them that I'm no girl!"

It looked like Kili wanted to continue with his small tirade but was quieted when there was a knock on the door and Fálán stepped through. He was carrying a tray with food and wine on it and although it was very modest food some bread, ham and cheese, it was better food than what the two dwarves would have gotten elsewhere in Bree.

"Here is your food, please enjoy it."

Thorin thanked the man digging for some gold from his pocket. Kili was already placing the tray on the small table before seating himself and Thorin wanted nothing more than to make his nephew company. Fálán did not seem offended by the hasty thank you or that he was being shooed out of the room, it was certainly not the first time a customer did that to him.

Sitting down by the table, Thorin and Kili ate in silence. Once in a while Kili would look up at Thorin, a somewhat cross look on his face that looked more like a pout than anything else. He managed not to smile but he could not help it when the sides of his mouth turned upwards.

"You know you should not pout like that at me nephew, Aulë knows what I want to do with you," purred Thorin.

Kili blushed at his uncle's words. It was not the first time his uncle had said things like that but so far things had not gone further than some wandering hands, kisses and words whispered in his ear. Just thinking of those moments when Thorin would pull him closer, so close that there was no room between their bodies and then he would run his hands down Kili's body whispering dirty words in his ear made Kili's whole body heat up. Squirming a bit in his seat Kili watched through dark eyelashes a small smirk forming on Thorin's lips.

Neither dwarf said anything for the rest of the time they ate; instead there was a comfortable silence in the room. It was late and the only light in the room came from the few candles that were placed in the room, one on the table, one on the windowsill and one was hanging on the wall. The sounds from downstairs had lessened considerably already although the storm was still raging fully outside, if nothing else it more like it had become worse.

"Tired?" Thorin's voice was soft and his eyes gentle when he watched Kili yawn for the fourth time in only a short time.

"A little, it's been a long day," admitted Kili trying to stop himself from yawning and failing miserably.

Thorin watched closely, his eyes never leaving Kili as the younger dwarf made his way to the bed, taking off his clothes before sliding in under the sheets. Kili was not someone who slept with a whole bunch of clothes on, oh no that would be too easy for Thorin, no; Kili slept with a pair of pants on and in the winter maybe a shirt too. It was torture watching every piece of clothing slowly being removed, showing off creamy soft skin glowing in the firelight from the candles.

He did not wait long before he too started preparing for bed, Kili was still awake if Thorin was to go by the soft murmurs and noises of happiness that were coming from his nephew. Stripping down until he was only in his breeches Thorin also got into the bed, it was soft and warm, the sheets actually clean. Groaning he had to admit that it felt good getting to lie down in an actual bed. He could feel Kili shift beside him, acting on impulse Thorin reached out with his arms drawing the younger dwarf close to his chest, burying his nose in Kili's neck.

"T-Thorin?" stammered Kili trying to wiggle his way out of his uncle's grip, "what a-are you doing?"

"Holding you, nephew. You really shouldn't move like that," murmured Thorin.

Kili froze; he could feel something pressing against his ass. Taking a deep breath Kili was not sure why he did it but he did. Slowly he wiggled himself so that instead of lying with his back towards Thorin, they were lying face to face. There was something in the older dwarf's eyes that made Kili take a sharp intake of air, he did not know what it was but it made him feel safe and a bit, well for the lack of a better word hot under the collar.

"You're beautiful my love, especially when you blush."

Kili opened his mouth and closed it again, no sound coming out of it. Forming sounds were suddenly very hard, so was thinking for that matter too, Thorin was slowly moving his hand up and down Kili's side, his big strong hand rough from years of wielding a sword and working in a forge. Yes, goodbye sensible thoughts and normal heart rate. Thorin was a good looking dwarf, a very, very good looking dwarf that had many fawning over him, and not only dwarves, there were even men and elves who thought of Thorin as handsome so who could really fault Kili for getting a bit tongue tide in the situation. There were many dwarves that would kill to be in his position at the moment, and that was a unfamiliar thought to Kili, the only thing people ever envied him of was his title as prince, and that was not something that Kili himself thought much of.

"Thorin… I…" whispered Kili softly not quite finishing the sentence.

"Shh… my lovely," murmured Thorin leaning closer to Kili pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Kili was about the only person, well except for Fili and Dís that Thorin ever let himself be gentle with. Shifting even closer, Thorin wrapped his arms around Kili's waist tightly and deepened the kiss. His nephew's lips were intoxicating and very addicting, the first time Thorin had kissed those lips he had never wanted to stop. Moving his hands lower he could not help himself from touching a bit more, his hands gliding in under Kili's pants finding two perfectly shaped globes. Squeezing tightly enjoying the feel of the flesh under his hands, Thorin smirked lightly when Kili made a small keening noise in the back of his throat.

Somehow Thorin got both of them out of their clothes but Kili had no idea how, or maybe he was just so concentrated on the kisses and the hands that he completely missed the undressing. Pressed chest to chest with Thorin, Kili could not help but stare a bit, his eyes lingering on the firm abs and the dark hair covering the broad chest.

"Like what you see beautiful?" Kili blushed but nodded nonetheless.

Kili watched with big eyes as Thorin gently gripped his wrist moving Kili's hand so that it was resting on Thorin's chest. For a moment he froze completely, not really sure what he was supposed to do. Kili's inner freeze left when he felt his hand moving and it was not on its own. Looking up into his uncle's eyes, Thorin was smirking, his eyes burning with desire; Kili felt the heat go up even more in his body.

It was an oddly erotic sight. Thorin had never thought he could get that hard just by someone touching his chest but watching Kili hesitantly at first gently moving his hands over Thorin's chest and for each passing moment getting more secure was something he could keep watching for a very long time. When Kili's fingers brushed over Thorin's already erect nipple, the older dwarf could not help but groan at the touch.

Once again letting his hands travel, Thorin pulled Kili in for a new kiss before he flipped them over so that Kili was lying on his back, Thorin pinned the younger dwarf to the bed. Growling low in his throat, Thorin moved so that he was sitting on his knees between Kili's spread legs. It was a very pulse rising sight, watching the younger dwarf in front of him, Kili was on his back naked as the day when he was born, smooth skin as far as the eye could reach and that blush. Yeah, life was good.

Resting his hand on Kili's thigh, Thorin leaned forward placing a kiss a few centimeters from where his hand was placed. He could feel the tremor that went through his nephew's body. It was an empowering feeling knowing he was the reason to those reactions, to those small sounds of pleasure that escaped those rosy lips.  
Kili was sure his heart was going to pop out of his chest with the way it the rate it was beating, it was a possibility. Arching his back, his eyes shut tight, Kili knew he should feel ashamed of the sounds pouring out from his mouth but right at that moment when his cock was in Thorin's mouth and there was a finger up his ass he just could not muster the energy to care. When the second finger entered him, thick and slick with oil Thorin curled his fingers a bit, and Kili saw stars. He had never felt a feeling quite like that and it was amazing. Thorin kept on moving his fingers and adding a third, all the time whilst hitting that spot making Kili's whole body go from jelly to goo, it was good that he was lying down or else he would have fallen into a heap on the floor by now. Kili made a small noise of displeasure when he felt the fingers pulling away just as he was about to come.

"Kili… do you trust me?" murmured Thorin gently moving so that he was lying on top of Kili, their mouths so close that they were almost touching.

"Y-yes I do." Whispered Kili.

"Good."

If the fingers had felt good then this was even better, Kili moaned and tightened his hold he had around Thorin's neck when he felt the thick cock enter him. The fact that he could feel the older dwarf's breathe hitch and go a bit erratic just made it even more pleasurable. For a short while the only thing that was heard in the room was flesh hitting flesh, grunt, groans and moans of pleasure, the two dwarves were so concentrated on each other that they did not even hear the storm that was raging on outside, because at that moment there was only Thorin and Kili.

With a loud moan, because Kili would never admit to actually almost shouting, he came all over his own stomach covering both in cum. Thorin was not far behind and with a low groan he spilled his seed inside of Kili. Panting, Thorin took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out rolling over so that he was on his back with Kili on top, so that he would not crush the smaller dwarf with his weight. They were sweaty and covered in Kili's cum that was now smeared over both of theirs' stomachs and chests. Thorin knew they should probably clean themselves up but right then he could not care less, it was not as if someone else was going to see them like that so it did not matter.

"Wow…" mumbled Kili tiredly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "that was..."

"Amazing, mind blowingly amazing?"chuckled Thorin.

"Yes something like that."

"Good." Thorin practically purred the word, sounding very pleased with the answer.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Don't you worry about that, just rest for now."

"Okay." Kili yawned and changed position so that he was laying more comfortable half on top of Thorin and half on the bed. "I really like you Uncle, and I enjoyed tonight…"

Thorin chuckled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at Kili's words. He was just about to reply when he noticed that Kili had fallen asleep, sneaking an arm around his nephew's waist Thorin closed his eyes finding sleep easily. That night he dreamt of dark hair and soft brown eyes with a glimmer of mischief in them, a feeling of content surrounding him.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
